


Old Memories and New Magic

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tells Dean about his father, digging up old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories and New Magic

Castiel fell into Dean’s bed, letting the memory foam and silk sheets envelope him. Dean had just given him a vigorous exercise in the shower; five minutes of grinding against each other, backs on the wet tile. Cas enjoyed every second of his five minutes with Dean. For the first time in years Cas felt like he belonged with someone and they belonged with him. Cas felt so...so right when he was with Dean; the first time Cas truly started to trust Dean was when he gave the other man the key to his apartment. This was the second act of trust: Dean was Cas’ first. Not like first in his life, but, the first consensual time. Because of his father, Cas hasn’t gotten serious with anyone-except Dean-he can’t even touch himself without the flashbacks. That damn bastard!

“What, Hon?”

“Sorry, Dean, I was just thinking about my childhood.”

“Do ya wanna talk about it? I’ve been through and seen all kinds of crazy in my life, I can handle anything you want to talk about.”

Wrapping his arms about Dean’s neck, pulling him onto the bed, Cas sighs. “It’s nothing.” The couple shared a few silent minutes looking into each other’s eyes until Cas couldn’t handle the past gnawing at his heart. “It’s my father. When I was little, he...he would come home from work, every night, with a temper. He was a waiter at some five star restaurant. He would rant about how he was sick of being ordered around, he’d get really drunk, and he would smack me around. That was that. But when my mom left (she was some kind of exotic dancer, I never understood that at the time), Dad started to get antsy. He wouldn’t just talk about work to me, but, he started talking about what he’s do to mom when I wasn’t home. I was horrified.”

“It’s okay, I’ll make sure no one will do anything to you.”

“But that’s not all. Sometimes, my dad would tell me stories about how he imagines doing things to me. Then one night, stories weren’t enough for his imagination…” Cas’ voice trails off as a tear runs down his cheek.

“I love you, angel. You know that, right? I love you and I’ll never let anything happen to you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” The two lovers fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
